A torsion beam axle type suspension has a torsion beam that connects both trailing arms. When the vehicle is in motion, the torsion beam vertically shifts or pivots in relation to the vehicle body to support the vehicle body.
If the vehicle body bounces when the vehicle is in motion, the torsion beam vertically shifts in relation to the vehicle body, and the torsion beam pivots in relation to the vehicle body during a vehicle rolling.
Thus, a sufficient space is required to permit the action of the torsion beam between the torsion beam and lower side of the vehicle body.
The torsion beam axle type suspension is generally employed in rear suspension systems. The rear lower side of the vehicle body is typically equipped with a fuel tank. Therefore, whether the torsion beam and fuel tank interfere with each other should be taken into consideration when designing the vehicle.